Best Friends Forever
by malexandria
Summary: Mitchie was always the shy, manic depressive, cutter, but she was never the loner she thinks she is. Camp Rock changed her. Sierra and her long time friends react to the more confident Mitchie and her new group of secret famous friends. A story about not taking friends for granted. Told from Sierra's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I just discovered Camp Rock and Hannah Montana and have becoming a bit obsessed so here is a one shot - most likely will become a longer story, if it does become a longer - epic, I promise to write the entire story before posting. This is a multi-part crossover with Hannah Montana and the movie Starstruck. Although, other than guest appearances, I don't think the HM and Starstruck characters will have a prominent roll in this story - if it becomes an epic. I always thought it'd be interesting to see Mitchie's life from an outsider's view and what it would be like to be the normal one when your friend is surrounded by so many Rich, Famous people. If it turns into an epic, then I'll do some viewpoint switching, but Im hoping to keep this 70% of it in Sierra's point of view.

**Sierra's POV**

It had been a crazy summer. I spent the last month of school trying to convince my best friend Mitchie to go to Camp Rock. She didn't think she was good enough to attend and her parents can't afford to send her. So I just let the subject drop. Her lack of self-confidence and "aloofness" drives me batty sometimes. She has more going for her than some of us.

Her three best friends since childhood are the most popular people in School, plus she has me. I'm just the resident geek with frilly, untamable hair who would do anything to become popular.

Mitch could be queen bee of this School so easily, but she has a tendency to go all emo and doesn't like dealing with people so we frequently end up sitting alone in the Cafeteria.

No matter what we say, she always believes every negative thing everyone else says about her. Did I mention she is also beautiful? Not classically beautiful like a Tess Tyler (the current Hollywood It girl for bad behavior) or Ashley Tisdale or even Christian Wilde's new girlfriend but she definitely has that intangible quality and that big weird smile of hers lights up her entire face and body.

Kyle and Craig have asked us to sit with them on several occasions but Mitchie just can't deal with Kelsey and her clique harassing and teasing us afterwards. Yes, they pretend to be nice to us while Kyle, Craig and Shelby (The School's head Cheerleader) are around but the minute they leave, they make our lives a living hell.

Part of the reason Kelsey hates Mitchie is, the very thing that drives me and a lot of others crazy, Kelsey knows Mitchie has potential and if she ever realizes it, Kelsey will become a nobody in this school. Kelsey moved to town about the same time that I did and because her family are very wealthy and her father has run for Congress a couple of times (failed both times, thank god – he's a nutbag) she thinks she owns the school and town. Since we live in a fairly middle class town where everyone has the same basic backgrounds, our school really isn't as cliquish as most.

Kelsey always had a thing for Mitchie's ex boyfriend (they are still best friends) Craig. Mitchie and Craig (and his sister Shelby) have known each other since her family first moved here. It is hard not to love Craig; he is a gorgeous boy whore who flirts with everyone. He also happens to have a very sweet, protective, side that is always on full display around Mitchie and Shelby.

To the outside world he is the typical Captain of the Football team who acts like he doesn't have a care in the world, but he's never been a bully and his best friend is the sweet lovable nerd Kyle. I know that I'll never be as close to Mitchie as she is to Craig and Shelby - I accept that. They always include me in whatever they are doing, it is hard not to feel left out sometimes but Kyle is always there for me. Mitchie also has a tendacy to as she calls it "compartmentalize" her friendships. She's the only one I know that is capable of complaining about being a loner, even though she has a great group of friends who she is really close to but rarely interact with each other.

I'm friends with the three Amigos because we go to the same school but I didn't find out until last year, by accident, that she had a few other secret friends – the 3 Amigos don't even know and she swore me to secrecy. I'm still kind of upset with her. Why?

Her truest bff is Hannah freaking Montana – yes, that Hannah Montana and remember when I mentioned current teen superstar Christopher Wilde? Yeah, she's really close to him as well. Before Mitchie moved here, she, Hannah and Christopher were the original three Amigos. Mitchie's awesome parents grew up with Hannah's – they did everything together including go to school and College.

When Hannah's mother died, her father quit the music business to raise them. He couldn't handle living in the town they grew up in so they moved away to Malibu, CA. Shortly later Hannah entered the music business and the rest is history. Since Hannah and Chris were close, Hannah helped Chris get a record deal. Mitchie's family ended up moving here. However they still email, text and visit each other all the time.

I have only been Mitchie's neighbor for 5 years but she is like my sister and it pains me to see her ignore her potential. She has severe stage fright and won't let Hannah help her get a record deal – her voice and song writing is amazing. She even helped Hannah write a couple of her hits.

I've seen her cutting and her manic depressive days – which she hides from everyone except me. Something really bad happened to her as a child, but she doesn't talk about it and keeps it bottled up. I think the 3 Amigos know, but won't say anything to anyone.

So here we are, Mitchie's 16th birthday. It should be a milestone day for her, but it isn't and while she never really gets upset, I could tell last night that she was this time.

Her birthday is always a bit difficult because it's in the middle of August and everyone is usually traveling with their family. Since her birthday is in the summer, she is always one of the "youngest" people in our year, but it has benefits, she'll be able to graduate at 17 as this is our Junior year and be done with College by the time she's 21. I'm a geek, I care about education, sue me.

The 3 Amigos normally throw a big bash at their house in September since Shelby's birthday is in late September and then her parents and Mitchie's parents have a small get together and sleepover to make up for missing Mitchie's birthday.

Since I'm always around it's become a tradition that Mitchie and I spend the day together. I just got back from traveling with the parents yesterday and spent most of the summer at Language camp so I have not heard from Mitchie at all this summer. I felt bad for abandoning her and with all of her friends gone; I knew she'd be especially lonely this year.

I picked her up bright and early and we went out for our traditional brunch and had a good time. She was wearing a long sleeve summer shirt and I just looked at her. "Nothing is wrong…" She said. I didn't believe her for a second. When I got into the car, I grabbed her arm and pulled up her arm and saw the signs of freshly heeled wounds.

I got angry with her, "What are you doing? You promised us that you would be able to handle being alone this summer!" She looked like she was about to cry and I just sighed, "Mitchie, you have to stop doing this to yourself. We all love you."

Mitchie looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, "I know that now. I really did have an amazing summer. I went through a minor dark period where something happened, but I promise, it only lasted a few days and I had some really good friends make me see what a fool I was being. It won't happen again." "Mitchie, you've made this promise before, you can't do this whenever things get a little tough. What? Friends?" I was shocked Mitchie doesn't make friends…

Mitchie had a dreamy expression on her face and said, "You'll meet them soon enough, but yes, friends…" Then she screamed really happily in the car, "I GOT TO GO TO CAMP ROCK!" I almost wrecked my car, "Are you serious?"

"Yep! My mom got a job as the Camp Caterer. So I got to attend at a discounted rate. It was so amazing! I tried calling you, but there was no signal up there. I'm still trying to process everything that happened. I met the most amazing people there and I've learned something – I'm tired of hiding who I am. People either like me or they don't. I'm not going to let Kelsey or anyone like that get to me anymore." She said happily. I smiled widely at her and hugged her tight, but part of me felt a little hurt, knowing that this may be the end of our friendship.

She didn't miss my expression, "Si, you are one of my best friends, no matter where my life takes me or who my friends are, I want you to always be there. If I get wrapped up in my music and new friends, I trust you to pull me back and not let me get big headed or become a jerk like Kelsey. That's what Lola and Mike do for Hannah. I expect nothing less from you." She said with a confidence she never had before. I hugged her tight, so happy to hear her newfound confidence.

"I heard Shane Grey and Tess Tyler were there!" Ok, I'm a huge Connect 3 fangirl and have posters of them all over my wall. Mitchie being who she is, wasn't and would get annoyed whenever I went on one of my Shane Grey daydream sessions. I imagine meeting him one day and having his babies. "Sierra, SI!" Mitchie snapped her fingers at me with and laughed.

"Shut up, Mitch!" I grinned, "So were they there? Did you get to meet them?" Mitchie thought for a few minutes, "Yes they were there. Remember how I told you I wouldn't let people get to me anymore? Well, the reason is – Tess." Tess Tyler? She's almost as famous as Shane Grey – but for all the wrong reasons.

"Kelsey is nothing compared to what I had to deal with, with Tess and I can't believe I let her get to me all these years," Mitchie said with a mix of anger and disappointment in herself. She didn't go into details only saying they had issues and the first part of her summer was really difficult because of Tess. After a heart to heart she is now pretty close with Tess. "Tess is still kind of a bitch, but she's my bitch," Mitch said. She didn't talk about Shane Grey at all saying, "I'm still processing everything that happened and that she would definitely tell her."

"SI, I just want to bask in the glow and enjoy this day with you before telling you everything that happened at Camp Rock. I will tell you I met this awesome girl who is now another bestie! She stuck by me through everything, even when I turned against her to be popular and then the entire camp turned against me. Caitlyn is so cool, fierce, and not scared of most anything – or at least that's the front she puts on for everyone." I can't believe Mitch would abandon a friend to become popular.

Mitchie went on and on about Caitlyn the rest of the morning and I'll admit it, I was jealous and kind of hated this perfect mystery girl. How could I ever compete with someone like this? It is already tough enough competing with the 3 Amigos and Hannah "freaking" Montana. Now I have to deal with this Caitlyn? But I love her and I'll make it work. The saving grace is neither Caitlyn nor Hannah are here with her everyday, I am.

A custom ring tone with a very cool beat interrupted my thoughts as Mitchie picked up her phone and I listened to part of the conversation "Cait Cait! Nope. You are kidding me?!" Mitchie erupted in a fit of giggles, "No he didn't. You so did not. I hate you, you know that?" Mitchie, shrieked again. I was getting really upset with Mitchie, I've never seen her be this girly, giggly and at ease before. She was twirling her hair!

"No, the Jerk texted me and called me this morning. He's a needy man child." There's the rare smile that lights up her whole body, who is she talking about? "No, Cait, we decided we will just be close friends with small benefits this year. We're going to keep it secret as long as we can. I'm surprised it hasn't leaked yet. Of course we both want more, but it will be impossible if I'm not going to see him for a year."

She smirked at me, before continuing "Well, the Camp Rock grapevine says you are hiding something, Cait, Cait!" Mitchie burst out laughing again, "Language Cait, Cait. Do you talk to you mother with that potty mouth? Yeah, we all know. What's good for the goose!"

Mitch shifted the phone in her ear and got serious, "No, I'm fine, I promised you and the Jerk that I wouldn't. Yes, I'm hanging out with one of my besties Si today." Mitch must have noticed my annoyed look, "Hey, Cait Cait, I have to go. No, you want to? Ok." She handed the phone to me and I took it – you see Mitch isn't the only one who doesn't deal with new people all that well.

I stuttered a bit, hating myself for stuttering and hating this perfect stranger, "He…Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone wasn't at all what I thought it'd be, I expected Caitlyn to be snobbish or stuck up but she was really sweet. She immediately eased my mind when she told me how much Mitchie talked about me and the 3 Amigos and she seemed to know what I was fearing and promised that she wasn't out to steal Mitchie's friendship from me and wouldn't come between us.

Caitlyn also told me how scared she was when she walked in and saw Mitchie on the floor of their Cabin bleeding from cutting herself. After that conversation I could see why Mitchie connected with this girl, they both shared a love of Music and Caitlyn was stronger than both Mitchie and I. She also seemed to be very loyal.

This makes me want to strangle Mitch more.

She has all of these amazing friends – not because they are famous, she really doesn't see "fame," but all of these people really care about her and would do anything to help her yet she cuts herself, gets manic depressive, refuses help and doesn't appreciate how lucky and blessed she is. As one of her school BFFs, I'm going to figure out what happened to make her this way if it kills me.

I'm really hoping whoever this Jerk (that she clearly loves) is from Camp Rock will help her become who she's supposed to be. It wouldn't surprise me at all if the "Jerk" ends up being _the_ Shane Grey. This little nobody girl with a big heart and amazing talent seems to just naturally attract people like Tess Tyler and Christopher Wilde.

I know technically Christopher and Hannah were her BFFs long before they became famous but you get my point. Only Mitchie can be so calm and casual about this. Not only that, but she's so darn secretive about her friendships. I would kill to spread this around the school. It'd be an instant ticket to popularity but she'd never forgive me if I did.

"Sierra, if the press or all the people at school knew that I know certain people it would ruin our lives. I see what Chris, Tess and Hannah put up with. Fame is a double-edged sword and I don't want my friends to think that I'm using them. These are people that I love and hope are in my life forever, long after their fame ends and I don't want to throw that all away just to impress people that don't matter," she told me while we were at the Salon. "But Mitch…."

"No, Sierra, I'm serious. You tell anyone other than the 3 Amigos, we're finished…" She said firmly.

I was shocked by her bluntness and the fact that she would throw away our friendship over this, but she was right. I'd be the one doing the betraying, but I couldn't help be kind of sad at how simply she stated it. "I'm sorry Sierra, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it's just important, ok?"

"Mitch, I swear, I won't say anything. I'm sad that our lives are going in different directions, but I'll always be here for you and like you said, I'm not going to let you get too big headed." I laughed.

She laughed as well. "Don't worry Si, I'm not convinced this secrecy is going to last much longer anyway, plenty of people saw me with Christopher and Hannah at Camp Rock after Final Jam, so there must be photos on the Internet by now." I smiled at her; she is so definitely dating Shane Grey or someone famous. She wouldn't be this vague otherwise. Not to mention she never did answer my question as to whether or not she met him or not and her conversation with Caitlyn had enough clues.

Anyway we were done with breakfast and the salon, it was now 4pm and we were heading back home. Her mother Connie normally makes a special birthday cake and dinner for Mitchie to make up for the fact that she doesn't have parties. Have I mentioned how much I love her parents?

I pulled onto her street and something seemed a bit weird. There were several really expensive looking cars scattered and discretely hidden throughout the small neighborhood, and I don't mean just Mercedes expensive, I meant cars that cost the amount of a small house, expensive. Her neighbors, who were rich, must be having a gathering.

Mitchie didn't notice because she was on a conference call with the 3 Amigos and lost in her own little world. Hannah and Christopher had called to wish her a happy Birthday earlier and apologized for not being there. As she pulled up to Mitchie's house she noticed a strange custom looking SUV and really expensive black Hummer with all tinted glass parked on the side of her house. Whenever Mitchie's neighbors have a business party they are rude, park in Mitchie's small yard and trample their grass. Those people have no respect.

This is like a second home to me, so I used my key to open the door when a pair of hands jerked me inside and clamped them over my mouth. Mitchie was still engrossed in her conversation and didn't even see someone grab me. She walked in when I heard the sound of everyone singing:

"Surprise!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Are U Kidding?

The lights flipped on and a loud cry of "Surprise!" Echoed throughout the living room. When someone screamed out "Come on guys, you know we don't yell, we SING!" Then everyone laughed and sung the word "Surprise!" The look on Mitchie's face was priceless; she was clearly shocked, but not as shocked as I was. I turned around and saw who had their hand around my waist and one hand over my mouth. When I got a good look at him, I screamed and started hyperventilating like a crazy person.

"You got to be kidding me!" It was Zac Elfron.

Everyone in the room just burst out laughing at me. I was so upset that I just ran out of the room crying. I was lost in my own little world when I heard a gentle, teasing, voice say "Mitchie is in there yelling at everyone for laughing at her best friend." I jumped when the stranger tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at the stranger and just said, "Who are you?"

The guy just chuckled, "I'm the NORMAL one. I'm Jackson Stewart, Miley and Mitchie's big brother." Since their families are so close, Miley and Mitchie are more than BFFs they are basically sisters - just like Shelby and I are her sisters.

I guess this is where I tell you the big secret (as if Mitchie doesn't have enough of them), Miley Stewart is really Hannah Montana. See I met Miley shortly after I moved here and she was really nice but I knew she and Mitchie were hiding something. Miley came for a surprise visit last year and we all had a great time. One day there was a Hannah emergency and I caught her running out the front door in full Hannah mode.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but everyone in that house is so ridiculously famous and Mitchie kept it from me," I said angrily.

He laughed again. "It is perfectly understandable. Believe me, I know what it is like to be the ignored one with no talent." He continued, "But here's the thing. When you see what they go through you start to appreciate your normalness even more. Why do you think we created the Hannah persona? It is so that our family can be left alone and she could be an ordinary girl - did you know that song was just as much about her double life as it was about Mitchie?" I did not know that, I knew Mitchie helped her write it.

"I once told Miley, I know our Dad loves us both but his attention isn't focused on me, so I'm able to get away with a lot more. She's my sister and I'll always have her back."

"But it so hard to deal with this." I said. "We're nobodies at school, just once it'd be nice to be popular." Jackson just looked at her, "Did you know that Miley is picked on and bullied all the time at school? You should talk to Lilly."

I was shocked, "No way? She's beautiful, talented, friendly..."

"Yep. She does outshine everyone at school, but she doesn't want anyone to discover her secret so she isn't the most social person and is actually really shy - especially around boys." He cheered her up by telling some of the more humorous adventures of her family and dealing with the secret, as well as stories about his nemesis the evil Ricco.

Sierra was laughing hysterically by the end of it.

"See, Sierra, the one thing you have to realize is. Not only is Mitchie's life about to change - because let's face it; she's always had the talent to be a famous singer, just not the confidence, but you and your friends as well."

He continued "Once the media gets a sniff of you, they rarely let go and your entire life will be turned upside down. You need to know that it does pass and they do move onto other things fairly quickly - they really don't care about the family and friends of celebrities, but it is something that you'll have to deal with. It is a lot to take in, but once you realize these are your loved ones it becomes easier."

"Thanks, this really helped. Who in the house knows the secret? I don't want to accidently let it slip," I asked.

Jackson chuckled, "Everyone in the house is a trusted friend. Not everyone knows, but don't worry about it if you slip. The one thing you have to know about this crazy celebrity world is it is very small and insular. Once you break down the walls and become a member, it really is like having one big nosey, family with many annoying, overprotective brothers and sisters that you don't want." He held out his arms and said, "Welcome to the family."

He held my hand as we walked back up to the house. Standing there watching us with a smirk on her face was Mitchie, she was holding hands with Shane Grey who was just smiling at us. I felt a big blush and freak-out coming on but I tried to be cool by saying, "S'up? Why you looking all 'Specious?"" Imitating a character from a movie we just watched.

Mitchie just burst into a fit of giggles, "S'up?" Between her giggle fit she said "Are you gansta now?" Shane then burst out laughing. Jackson, looked at us and shook his head "You guys have things to talk about," and walked in.

Now that the tension was broken, Mitchie ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Are we all right now?" She asked. I just laughed, "Never better." She grabbed Shane's hand and introduced us, "Shane this is one of my best friends - Sierra. Sierra meet the Jerk." He just smiled at me with that thousand-watt smile and said with a lear, "So, I hear you want to have my babies?"

I turned into a pumpkin and screamed, "Mitchie! I'm going to kill you!" I jumped on her and we started play fighting. After a few minutes, Shane reached out a hand to pull us off the ground and then we just pulled him down and started tickling him.

After a few minutes, Shane out breath said, "I give, I give!" Then kissed both of us on the cheek. After we stood up and straightened ourselves up, I looked at both of them holding hands. "So what is going on with you two?"

Mitchie blushed, "We're close friends with some benefits?"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Shane looked at Mitch before answering, "It means we're close and dating but right now since I'm touring for the rest of the year, we're not exclusive, but I do get to do this." He leaned down and gave Mitchie a very passionate kiss.

I cleared my throat and they broke apart blushing. "Mitchie, I never want to hear you whine about not having friends again! Only I get to do that!" I felt a pair of hands grab me. And looked into Shane's serious face, "Don't be silly Sierra, any friend of Mitchie's is a friend of ours." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"You know, I don't know why people call you a Jerk." I said, laughing.

He grinned, "I know, right?"

Mitchie, just hit him in the arm, "Jerk."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him, "You know, you can dump her and i'll totally have your babies." He burst out laughing. I can't believe how at ease he made me feel.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of jokes at each other's expense, friendly competition and just general normalcy. Jackson watched me and made sure that I remained at ease with everything and I just smiled at him.

I don't think I've ever seen Mitchie be this happy. She loved being the center of attention and being around people who just got her. A couple of times Jason from Connect 3 just randomly yelled out "Group Hug" and we all laughed and just grabbed each other. I even spent some time talking with Zac and Christopher who were really sweet guys. Ashley, Tess and Carter (Caitlyn's friend) were really awesome girls.

Tess was a little standoffish at first, but Mitchie forced her to be nice. Christopher's girlfriend Jessica was sweet and shy, this was her first time being around Chris' friends so she was trying to take it all in. They started dating last year and spent a lot of time together this summer.

By the time the party ended, I felt really close with these people. I know it's only been a few hours but it was one of the most surreal experiences of my life. I was excited to find out that everyone was staying for the full week and tomorrow all of us girls were going to spend the day together.


	3. Author's Note Now a FullStory

Ok, the muse has struck me. Technically the first two chapters of this story can be considered complete. I think this will now be a full story - I'm targeting about 80,000 or 100,000 words. I know all the major beats that I want to hit and just need to write it.

I don't like posting chapters and as a Fanfiction reader I hate it when Authors try and blackmail readers into reviewing before posting chapters, I also hate reading long stories that don't get finished. I'm going away for a few weeks to write this entire story and will post it when it is complete - not before (although, I'm dying to get feedback on the next few chapters :)).

For this story to make sense, you have to just go on a leap of faith that somehow the world didn't immediately find out about Shane and Mitchie (although the story is desperately trying to force me in that direction and I generally just go where the story wants me to go) - I mean really, in a world of Camera Phones, twitter, it is impossible for the media not to know the second Final Jam happened. This is the one issue I'm trying to work out because there is a real, serious, reason that Mitchie really can't be famous or recognized and I want to wait a good while before revealing the mystery :)

The Carter I'm using in this is not going to have any impact on this story - yet, but she's in there because I reserve the right to eventually throw in a little Princess Protection Plan crossover at some point - no Mitchie isn't a secret Princess.


End file.
